I'll drink to that
by skyismyworld
Summary: When Chloe drinks a meteor infested mineral water, strange things start to happen…she goes after Clark and reveals her feelings, she goes after Lana and tries to get her out of the picture. Clark has to choose between his best friend and his true love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I wish I did, but after this story you will probably be thankful I don't. I hope you enjoy anyway.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, be nice. I haven't seen all of the episodes, so if my information is a little off, then SOMEBODY.SAAAAAVE MEEEE.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: I'll drink to that  
  
Summary: When Chloe drinks a meteor infested mineral water, strange things start to happen.she goes after Clark and reveals her feelings, she goes after Lana and tries to get her out of the picture. Clark has to choose between his best friend and his true love.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Kent for treating us to the Smallville Fair." Lana almost looked like a child with her beaming eyes and expression full of excitement and anxiety. "Yah, it's been forever since I've been to one of these."  
  
Chloe's eyes glanced around the huge open space filled with strange new faces and young dare devils, searching for a new catastrophe to add to The Torch. Chloe jumped from the unexpected touch on her shoulder, "Relax Chloe, just have fun, stop "journalizing" for one minute." Clark gave her a sarcastic smirk and looked around to decide what ride he was going to go on first.  
  
"Man, we should definitely go on this one." Pete pointed to, of course, the fastest roller coaster there. Clark caught his stare and smiled as if to say, "you read my thoughts." Lana and Chloe just looked at each other, both a little skeptical. "I think we'll stick to the games for now." Lana and Martha smiled and started walking toward the ring toss while Jonathan decided to try to win something for his expectant wife and the new baby on the way.  
  
Chloe was off in her own little world eyeing a teenage couple arguing over the fact that he was looking at another girl. "Teenage love sickens me.they have NO idea." Chloe rolled her eyes at them. "There has GOT to be something more interesting than THAT going on." She reached into her overloaded bag of cameras, notebooks, and the infamous laptop searching for her bottled water. "Crap, I can't believe I forgot it." She ran over to the nearest drinking fountain and enjoyed a leisurely drink to cool her off from the heat.  
  
As she turned around she saw Pete and Clark walking toward her. Then it seemed they were running in slow motion, everything started to spin. "What's wrong with me?" She put her hand to her head. She felt clammy and out of touch with herself. "Chloe, hello." then, everything was normal again.  
  
"Hey guys, that was weird, I think this heat is getting to me." "I know, we were calling your name for almost two minutes." Pete gave a worried glance to Clark and he returned it. Chloe's expression started to change, her eyes narrowed gazing at Clark. By the way she was looking at him, he started to feel self-conscious as if he was naked. She seductively walked over to him, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Clark, did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Chloe's face changed into something out of a movie, flirty and innocent all at the same time. "Chloe, where did that come from?" Pete couldn't hide the confused laugh that escaped from his lips. Clark just blushed and blew it off. "Funny Chloe, come on, everyone is ready to eat."  
  
Lana then came running from the bathroom, luckily, missing the last comment uttered from Chloe's lips. She did not however, miss the never-ending stare that Chloe was giving to Clark. No one could.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Lana looked to everyone present as if to get some answers. Pete and Clark just quickly glanced at each other; their heads moving so fast they couldn't hide the guilt. As Clark was about to change the subject and get rid of the embarrassing silence, Chloe grabbed Clark by the arm and brushing by Lana almost knocking her down said, "No Lana, everything is just fine. I was just admiring Clark's beautiful eyes. It's amazing how they seem to be looking right through you."  
  
The ride home was long and uncomfortable. No one knew exactly what was wrong with Chloe. She hadn't been herself for the rest of the afternoon. For one, she couldn't let Clark out of her sight. If Lana even remotely tried to butt into the conversation, Chloe would quickly cut her off. Everyone tried to go over what they felt the reason was and they all had a different summary. The only thing Clark knew was that something was wrong. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning Lana woke up as if everything that happened the previous day was all a dream. She gave a long stretch and yawned hoping today would be better. As she got out of bed and planted her feet to the floor she almost slid getting up. "What the..?" Lana was almost too nervous to see what had invaded her clean floor.  
  
As she looked down she couldn't fight the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her hand flew over her mouth in an instant reflex as she saw pictures of her and Clark over the past years all torn to pieces, spread out over the entirety of the floor. "Oh my God, who would do." She didn't finish the question because she already knew the answer. Chloe .  
  
In the next instant, she flew down the hall to Chloe's room with no regard to knocking or even caring what Chloe would say. Before she had a chance to release all of her anger onto Chloe, she noticed she wasn't in her room. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to find Chloe's father in the kitchen, drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning Lana. Did you sleep well?" Lana barely let the man finish his sentence before she yelled out, "Do you know where Chloe went?" Noticing his look of disappointment for her rudeness she quickly apologized to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry."  
  
He then replaced the frown with a little smile, "well in that case, she went over to Clark's. It's Saturday and she thought she would enjoy the weekend to the fullest." Before he could even get out the word goodbye, Lana was out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kent farm, Chloe was trying the best she could to help Clark with his morning chores. However, Clark was taken back by the fact that she wasn't dressed to work. She had on a tight little shirt, buttoned down enough to leave nothing to the imagination, and some shorts that revealed long, smooth legs. Clark never really looked at Chloe in that way, but with what she was wearing, it was hard not too.  
  
"You know Chloe, this kind of work isn't something you usually do. What's gotten into you?" He said very innocently, as if he was asking about the weather. He moved one bale of hay from one side to another, avoiding any eye to eye contact since Chloe couldn't seem to stop staring. "Nothing. I just realized that we do not spend enough time together Clark. You're always busy with Pete, or working at home, or daydreaming about Lana, that I thought I would give you a nice change of pace." He couldn't help but notice the sarcasm about Lana. Chloe stood there, holding a pitchfork, not knowing what to do with it, not really caring, just poking it around in the hay. Clark gently took the pitchfork out of her hand lingering on her hand for a minute. "Chloe, is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
For a minute, she looked like the old Chloe, the one Clark knew, the "normal" Chloe. She returned his concerned expression. "Clark, don't you even know by now? What does one have to do after all, write it on Lana's forehead just so you'll notice it?" She rolled her eyes at the comment then returned them to his. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, leaning into him she said, "Clark, I'm in love with you." Clark stepped back as if someone had just hit him. He had known Chloe had feelings for him, but he thought it was in the past.  
  
Before he noticed, Chloe was right in front of him again, this time her hand was on his quick beating heart. He looked down into her eyes, which looked somewhat lost and alone. She whispered, "I'm going to get you to forget about Lana, Clark, if it's the last thing I do." 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville  
  
A/N: This is an update, I'm so glad I got reviews, thanks, it gave me the motivation to keep writing. Hope you like the rest! Enjoy! And PLEASE don't stop giving reviews to me!  
  
Rating: PG 13 (for some language and innuendoes)  
  
Title: I'll drink to that  
  
Summary: Chloe tells Clark her feelings after drinking a meteor infested water and doesn't let Lana get in her way.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Lana's never drove her car so recklessly. "What am I so afraid of anyway?" She thought to herself as she sharply took the curves to the Kent's farm. "It's not like Clark likes Chloe or anything, and besides he must know something is wrong." Lana cursed herself for being so selfish; she tried to convince herself that it was Chloe she was concerned about, her friend that was worrying her. As she got closer to the farm she could see Jonathan walking around carrying some heavy bales of hay but Clark and Chloe were nowhere in site.  
  
She pulled into the driveway right up next to the Volkswagen that had been parked there for who knows how long and jumped out of the car, racing to the barn as if it was on fire.  
  
Clark looked down into the desperate, unfamiliar eyes of his friend. "Chloe, I think something happened to you at that fair." He looked her over using his x-ray vision, hoping to see something that didn't belong, but to Chloe, it just looked like he was eyeing HER over. The curves of her body, the way she moved, the way she looked. Disappointed, he found nothing.  
  
"You're right Clark, something did happen. I woke up. I realized that I'm not going to give up on you, on us, so easily. I know you must have feelings for me Clark. That moment we shared at the dance didn't just disappear. Besides, what does your precious Lana have that I don't?" She searched his face hoping to find the answer written there. The truth was, he didn't know. What WAS his obsession with Lana? Chloe was very attractive and her and Clark had a lot in common. While he was lost in his thoughts, Chloe stood there, tracing her long fingers up and down his masculine arms. He didn't even notice when she grabbed his bicep and lingered on it for a minute. "You know Clark, for being as built as you are, you would think you would have joined the football team, or some other sport for that matter. Afraid you'll outshine them?"  
  
Clark blushed at the comment. He quickly had to think of a good excuse, Chloe was no dummy, and she could see right through him when he lied. "I just don't have time Chloe, with my chores, and everything." It must have been good enough because Chloe ignored the subject, just went on admiring Clark. The way his muscles moved underneath the shirt, the way his jaw clenched when he seemed nervous.  
  
"You know Clark, we never really got to finish that kiss that we started. Are you afraid you might actually feel something for me?" Clark didn't even have time to respond, he didn't know how to. She did bring up a valid point. As Chloe moved in closer to Clark to finish what they had started, Lana came racing up the stairs, all out of breath. Her eyes searching a mile a minute, afraid she missed something.  
  
"Chloe!" The name came out so loud it even scared Lana. She ran over to them and searched Clark's face for an answer to why he was even holding Chloe. He just looked down almost in shame. "Ah, and here comes Lana to break the day and ruin the mood, as usual." Lana's eyes narrowed in a scowl and Clark thought, "if looks could kill". Lana walked over to Chloe, "What is wrong with you Chloe? You can't deny that you haven't been yourself. Everyone sees it, even Clark. Right?" She looked over to Clark, expecting him to agree with her and take her side.  
  
"Chloe, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here and make it look like I'm taking sides, but Lana's right." Chloe quickly rolled her eyes and brushed her hands in the air. "Yeah right Clark. If Lana said that there were aliens invading, you'd believe that too, right?" Clark dismissed the irony and shrugged it off. If only they knew, he thought.  
  
Chloe grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs. "I have to go, it's getting too THICK in here. Two is company Lana, three's a crowd." She passed Lana brushing her shoulder roughly on the way out. Her beetle peeled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. Lana and Clark just stood there, wondering where it all went wrong.  
  
Lana couldn't help feeling jealous of the embrace, however, that she witnessed them in a minute ago. She also couldn't let her feelings muttle her thoughts. "Lana." She didn't even let Clark finish his statement. "I have to go Clark. Maybe you and Pete and I can get together tomorrow night at the Talon, and figure out what is plaguing Chloe. You forget that I have to live with her. This is starting to turn into a day time soap opera nightmare." And with that she was out of the barn. Clark stood there wondering how he was to blame for all of this. "I know something happened at that fair." He decided he was going to go back and search for some kind of clue as to what had gotten to Chloe. He didn't want to accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, something did wake up in Chloe and she couldn't hide her feelings any longer. Not when things were going so well with Lana. If this was the way Chloe was going to be forever, he didn't know how much more he or anyone else could take. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
Clark decided to go back at night since he knew the fair would be quiet and abandoned. He gazed his eyes over the ground, searching for; well he didn't know what he was searching for exactly. But he did know that the meteors had something to do with it. "If I find what is causing this, I hope I can find the cure. And I hope Chloe forgets this. I don't want our friendship, or her's and Lana's to be ruined."  
  
He was using his x-ray vision over everywhere they had been the previous day. Walking behind the bathrooms; Clark started to feel very weak and dizzy. He searched into the ground quickly before his powers were useless. Then, he saw it. Sitting in the soil of the water was a tiny, green rock. He quickly ran the other way while there was strength in him left. When he got into the clear he ran at super speed. "I have to get Pete to come back with me and get that rock out. Maybe Lex and his "team" will know what it is."  
  
It was then that he really missed Chloe. She was always the one to figure out what was wrong, and who to go to, and how to fix it. "God I miss the old Chloe." He started running even faster, never letting out of his mind that he was going to help Chloe and get her back.  
  
Chloe tossed and turned in her bed that night not being able to sleep. Lana, Lana, it's all your fault. You're the reason for Clark and I not being together. You're in the way. She couldn't escape these thoughts circling in her mind. Knowing that Lana, untouchable, beautiful Lana was laying in the bed right down the hall from hers. Chloe had gotten away with going into her room once, but now Lana was on to her. "That little floozy. I can't stand the thought of her and Clark together. The way he ooohs and aaahhs every time she comes around. How pathetic. She is a tease! That's what she is. He knows he likes her and she thrives on it. You can look Clark, but don't touch. It makes me sick. Poor Clark doesn't know when he's coming or going. But he'll know with me. I'm not going to let that golden boy out of my hands."  
  
The restlessness came from Lana's room also. She couldn't sleep for fear Chloe might do something again. "Am I AFRAID of Chloe? This is ridiculous." She turned to her side, facing the window. She started to doubt Clark's feelings for her. Maybe Clark does have some hidden feelings for Chloe. "No Lana! Stop." She scolded herself at the thought. "Something is seriously wrong with Chloe, she doesn't know what she's doing. You should be there for her, not against her." It was then that she realized just how strong her feelings WERE for Clark. Lana was not a jealous person. "I hope we can help her." Lana wanted to believe her last statement, but she knew in her heart that she didn't.  
  
As Lana started to drift to sleep, she heard creaking in the hallway. Someone was walking toward her bedroom; she sat up in bed as the noise started to grow. "Chloe?" Lana chirped out, not even loud enough for herself to hear. The sound of feet walking stopped right outside her bedroom door. Lana glanced at her clock, 2 am. She knew it wasn't Gabe at this hour. The knob turned and Lana could start to see the shadow of someone lurking in the doorway. She flicked on her lights expecting to see something out of a horror movie, but was relieved to see Clark.  
  
"Oh, my God Clark, what are you doing here?" She whispered although so glad to see him. Clark inched his way over to the bed and knelt beside Lana. He had never seen her in this light before, with nothing but the moon shining on her long, dark hair, and the hint of her curves underneath her nightgown. Clark dismissed the thought. He respected Lana too much to think of her in that way. At least for now. "I snuck in. Lana. I found out what is wrong with Chloe, but we can't wait for tomorrow, there's too much chance that Chloe will walk in and join our conversation. We have to talk tonight, Pete is in the truck waiting for me, hurry and get dressed."  
  
Lana moved slowly for fear Chloe would hear the ruckus coming from her bedroom. Clark turned his eyes away from Lana's bed so she could get dressed without feeling embarrassed. "Clark, we need to be quiet, what if Chloe hears us, she'll think." "Chloe does hear you." They both turned to the sound of Chloe's voice coming from the doorway. There was a look of hate in her eyes and something evil in her demeanor.  
  
Lana and Clark just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. "Chloe, it's not what you think." Clark walked over to Chloe, arm stretched out to try to convince her that they weren't against her. "Sure it isn't Clark." As Chloe moved closer to Clark, he suddenly got very faint. The room was spinning. "What's going on." The words were barely a whisper. He heard the faint scream of his name being uttered out of Lana's mouth. Before he passed out, he looked at Chloe. Dangling from her neck, big as life, was Lana's green necklace. 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: I am sooo glad you guys like my story. Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter. But here it is. Hope you like it, and don't stop sending me those reviews! CHAPTERS FIVE AND SIX ARE HERE! (If you haven't noticed, this story does not follow order, hence the necklace still being made of Kryptonite.) Rating: pg-13  
  
Title: I'll drink to that  
  
Chapter five  
  
When Clark woke up he was groggy and everything was a blur. He heard the faint sound of a voice but didn't recognize it. Then, Pete's face came into focus.  
  
"Clark, oh man. You had me scared. Are you okay." Clark realized that he was lying on the floor of Lana's room. Pete had his hand on Clark's shoulder. Lana and Chloe were no where in site.  
  
"Where.where's Lana?" Clark still sounded drugged but quickly regained composure and quickly stood up. "I don't know. I was waiting out in the truck forever and when you didn't come out, I knew something had to be wrong. What happened?" Pete sounded very worried and stared into Clark hoping to find some answers.  
  
"It was Chloe. She over heard Lana and I talking about her and took it the wrong way. She was wearing Lana's necklace. You know the one. And that's all I remember."  
  
Pete looked around the room for some clues as to where the girls may have gone. "I didn't see them leave, I was sitting in the truck the whole time." "Come on." Clark grabbed Pete's arm and was out the door. "I'm sure Chloe went the back way and took her car. But I don't know where they would have gone. But first Pete, we have to find a way to stop Chloe. To get her out of this "spell" or whatever you call it." Pete nodded in agreement.  
  
They ran out to the back yard where the garage was located and searched for Chloe's car. Sure enough, it was gone. Clark glanced at his watch. "Good, I've only been out for a half hour. They couldn't have gotten far. Pete, you take the truck and meet me back in the loft. I'll get there as soon as I find them." Pete ran off and left Clark to his mission. He trusted that Clark had the ability to find them. "I just hope Chloe isn't still wearing that necklace." 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six  
  
Clark ran like he had never run before. He searched all of the familiar roads they took everyday. "They have to be somewhere." He ran past the old mill, the Talon and everywhere else that he thought Chloe might have taken Lana. "God, I hope they're okay." Just then, he saw it, Chloe's blue Volkswagen. Sitting outside of the school. He ran inside and climbed through an open window. "Of course Chloe would bring her to the Torch, where else. She gets her strength from here." Clark quietly tiptoed toward the door and using his ex-ray vision looked inside.  
  
Lana was sitting at the desk, tied up and gagged, in front of the computer. Chloe was rambling on about something her eyes full of unfamiliar hate. "You know Lana. Clark and I would have been together if it weren't for you interfering. Why couldn't you have just left him alone? It's funny how when Whitney was around, you never even noticed Clark. But I did." She paraded around Lana, enjoying every minute of her torture.  
  
"See Lana. Clark was and IS STILL meant for me." Chloe showed Lana pictures of her and Clark on the computer. Pictures from the day they met up till now. "See how Clark looks at me. He's just infatuated with you Lana because you make yourself unavailable. He doesn't love you." Just then Chloe spun the computer chair around and made Lana look right into her eyes. "And you're in the way."  
  
Clark knew he had to do something even though he couldn't help but notice the shiny green necklace dangling from Chloe's neck. He knew that if he got within a foot of that necklace he would be useless. "If only I didn't tell Pete to go back to the loft."  
  
"It's okay Clark, I never listen to anything you say anyway." Clark spun around to see Pete coming toward him. He was never so glad to see him. "Pete, we have to figure out a way for you to get that necklace off of Chloe. "I'll just jump her." Clark gave him a sarcastic glare and thought about it for a minute. "Okay, yeah, that's the best we've got I guess." Before thinking about what he was going to do next, Pete burst into the room and headed for a surprised Chloe.  
  
"Pete, what the hell do you want?" He struggled with her to find that she was freakishly strong. The necklace must have been giving her some sort of strength. She was struggling with Pete so hard she didn't notice that Lana had gotten out of her chair. "Where the heck, did she go? I didn't say she could leave." Pete finally managed to break the chain of the necklace and it dropped to the floor, smashing the stone. "Now look what you've done clumsy." Clark ran into the room and grabbed Chloe making her immobile. "Clark, if you want some one on one time with me, I can think of a lot of better ways we can do it." "Chloe, this isn't funny, you need help and you need it fast." He knew Pete had already escorted Lana to the truck to get her home. He picked up Chloe in his arms effortlessly and looked down at her, she didn't seem to mind the fact that he was controlling her every move. "I hope to God you won't remember this." Then he took off running at super speed." "Oh my God Clark, how the heck are you running so fast?" She held onto him tighter as they made their way through the quiet town.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Let's hope that whatever you plan on doing to me end this quickly." She chuckled at her joke and clung to him harder. "We're going to Lex's Chloe. Hopefully he'll know what to do." As they made their way to Lex Luthor's mansion, Chloe looked up at Clark and once again said; "I love you Clark Kent." 


End file.
